Jagar King
Jagar King (pronounced "Hagar") is a timebender, one of many submitted to Gamewizard2008's Minor Characters Contest by Yougotburned. Once a KND operative, he became a spirit and served as Dialga's assistant, alongside Misty and Olive, but he seems to be the direct apprentice to Clockwork. His timebending powers aren't really that skilled compared to the others. They're messed up because the clock on his shirt is broken. Like his timebending allies, Jagar was killed by Dimentia in fear that the timebenders would use their powers to end her eternal childhood. Jagar was actually the most recent one killed, as he was in KND during Numbuh 362's time as Supreme Leader. He was '''Numbuh 1:00 '''of Sector IC. Background During his time as an operative, his best friend, Yuki Crystal, was banished from Kids Next Door for freezing Numbuh 362's brother. Jagar didn't step up for him, and Yuki since held a grudge against him. Sometime later, Jagar was killed by Dimentia. Firstborn Saga It was revealed that his clock was broken by Negatar Gnaa, when they tried to stop him in the one-shot "Dark Training". In the one-shot "A Second Chance", he and the other timebenders watched Dimentia (in her Muffy outfit) get well-acquainted with Nigel, then tried to freeze Kuki when she spotted them, but he only made her keep repeating "Hey!". Clockwork then rewinded her himself. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Jagar accompanied Clockwork to meet with Sector V and the main group to tell them about the Eight Firstborn. When Clockwork had to leave, Jagar stuck by the main group as they went to Chicago, Indiana. Rachel recognized Jagar as one of her operatives, and he told her what happened. As they arrived at Chicago, they were suddenly attacked by Bowser and Eggman's troops, but were saved by the Sonic and Mario gangs, as well as the other two timebenders, Misty and Olive. As they left Chicago, Jagar announced he had to leave for his own mission, and Misty and Olive accompanied him. The timebenders ventured to Zuzu's Valley in the North Pole, where Jagar had to meet his old friend, Yuki Crystal. They were led to Yuki by the Ice Climbers, having to do battle with Rumpel Stiltskin. Jagar tried to tell Yuki he was sorry for not sticking up for him, and tried to explain that he was killed, but Yuki refused to listen. Clockwork later arrived at the scene because of Jagar going off his assigned path, and Jagar demanded he teach him more timebending so he could go back and save Yuki from death. Clockwork did teach Jagar timebending, but made Jagar promise he would never use his power to change the past. They eventually met up with Sector V again and stuck by them throughout the Galactic Saga. On Planet Secco, he went with Nigel, Rachel, Sonic, and Blaze to the Ancient Wastelands, going to the Sun Temple to meet with the Sun God, Solaris. Jagar used his timebending abilities to fuel the Timeshift Stones, using the material known as Time Dust. When everyone was scattered around the world during the Freedom Saga, Jagar and his friends learned that Yuki had gotten involved with Lucinda Talzin and Rumpel Stiltskin. They battled the newly-powered Yuki at Neo Bowser City, where Lucinda then tried to manipulate Jagar to change Yuki's fate, but Jagar refused her temptation. Eventually, Yuki felt terrible about betraying Jagar, and told Jagar he wanted to be friends again. Shortly after, Lucinda transformed Yuki into a monster which the timebenders had to defeat to save Santa's Workshop, and Yuki was destroyed by Santa Clause. Afterwards, Jagar ventured to Lucinda's cave to make a deal with her, in which he would give her his timebending abilities so she would go back and change his and Yuki's fates, but made her promise to give the timebending to another bender who deserves it. Lucinda followed their contract and changed the timeline, and he and Yuki were able to hang out again. During the first few hours, Jagar already began to miss Misty and Olive. Eventually, he saw that Lucinda was planting curses on kids around the world, and ran into Rumpel Stiltskin, who told Jagar the story. After Lucinda fulfilled her promises, she granted the timebending powers to Rumpel, who stopped Lucinda from being banished in the past. Jagar later met up with Misty, Olive, and Clockwork again, who jumped timelines. They restored Sector V's memories of the other timeline as they accompanied the timebenders and Yuki to Lucinda's Enchanted Domain. They ventured to the top of the castle and confronted Lucinda, Gruntilda, and Rumpel. During the battle, Lucinda turned into the Wicked Godmother, but Jagar was able to defeat her with the help of Clockwork. He got his timebending back and used it to counter Lucinda with her own Imperioloso Curse. He ordered Lucinda to rectify her actions and "see the light." Lucinda destroyed her own shadow, Maleficent, and fell over the edge of her tower. Shortly after, the entire alternate timeline self-destructed, and the heroes returned to their own time. At the story's conclusion, the Grim Reaper brought Jagar and his friends back to life. Clockwork also entrusted Jagar with his Chrono Staff, and faded away, implying that Jagar is the New Ghost of Time. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Jagar continues to hold his post as the New Ghost of Time. He got married to Misty Greene and had two kids, George King and MaKayla King. In Operation: ERASED, he allowed Sunni and Darcy the use of his staff, to go back in time and save their grandparents. At the story's end, Jagar traveled to the alternate timeline to save Sunni from Jorgen's wrath. Major Battles *Jagar vs. Dimentia (offscreen) *Team Spirit vs. Negatar Gnaa. *Team Spirit vs. Breezard. *Team Spirit vs. Yuki Crystal. *Team Spirit vs. Crystal Colossus. *Team Spirit and others vs. Rumpel Stiltskin and Gruntilda. *Team Spirit and others vs. Ogle Frumpskin and Lucinda. *Team Spirit and others vs. Wicked Godmother. *Team Spirit vs. Dialga & Palkia. *Jagar and other heroes vs. Arceus. Relationships Misty Greene Misty and Jagar became close during their time as spirits, and they get married in the future. Yuki Crystal Yuki was Jagar's best friend during KND, but when Yuki was banished from KND, and Jagar didn't stick up for him, tensions grew between the two. Eventually, they make up. Clockwork Clockwork was Jagar's master, and now Jagar has Clockwork's responsibilities. Lucinda Talzin Jagar despises Talzin for trying to manipulate him, but he does believe that Talzin means to do good. George and MaKayla King Jagar cares about his children, and tries to teach them the responsibilities of timebenders. His son is more like Jagar as a kid. Appearance He is strong with dark brown hair and big blue eyes. He wears a midnight blue shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Around his neck is a clock necklace, which allows him to timebend better. Personality Jagar doesn't show emotion most of the time, and is usually pretty downtroden. He does his best not to use his powers for the wrong reason, however he seems to mess things up from time to time. He cares about his friends, like Yuki Crystal, and would want to do whatever he can to make up with them if they have a fight. As an adult, Jagar seems to have become a lot more wise an mature, having been entrusted with Clockwork's duties. Category:Males Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Timebenders Category:Revived Characters Category:Sector IC Members Category:OCs Category:King Family Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Deceased Characters